


Shape of you

by yongyexingge



Series: 365日角色问卷 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge
Summary: Day 6 如果你的人物可以改变自己身体的某一部分，将会是哪？





	Shape of you

Shape of you

“等等，Spock！”Jim一边大叫一边推拒着禁锢自己身体的手臂。  
他们刚踏进暂住的房间，他就被Spock压在房门上，牙尖嘴利的瓦肯人啃得他嘴唇疼。从他的视角来看，Spock今晚心情不太好。这意味着之后他的屁股会很疼。非常疼。  
“你今天这么积极我是很高兴，但我们能先去洗澡吗？”Jim找了个拖延的借口，但是Spock的亲吻依然不停地落下来。显然对方并不买账。  
“你这个表里不一的瓦肯人，我要向所有船员揭发你！”人前一本正经，人后就像只发情的大野兔一样，恨不得长在他身上。  
Jim像唱歌一样抑扬顿挫地嚷嚷着，这威胁听上去更像是撒娇，自然没取得任何成效。Spock轻松地抱起他，穿过客厅向卧室走去——Jim还是挺感谢星舰基地的司令官善解人意地分了情侣套间给他和Spock，被扔上床的时候，弹性极佳的床垫还让他的身体颠了起来。  
事实上Jim之前就有意无意地把Spock这不为人知的一面捅了出去，不过船员们对此要么关注点歪到克罗诺斯，要么反应十分轻描淡写。  
他曾经和Checov抱怨过Spock私底下异常地粘人，但作为Mr.Spock的小学徒和崇拜者，Checov完全没表露出惊讶或嘲笑的意思，满眼都是对于自己能够驯服瓦肯人而萌生的敬佩之情。  
Uhura一脸看好戏的表情，用各种比喻和事例告诉Jim，瓦肯是对待感情十分认真的种族，一旦推开了Spock，就别想着再让他粘回来。最后她还道了声恭喜，期待他们两个早日订婚。  
而Bones表示：秀恩爱的滚出去！

谁秀恩爱呢，他可是在认真地和大家抱怨！  
哦，操，Spock开始扯他的裤子了！那双作乱的手拉回了Jim的注意力，他无力地呻吟一声，为保全这条裤子，放弃挣扎。  
“你的身上有别人的味道，我不允许。”似乎是看出Jim的妥协，Spock反而停下动作。他压迫感十足地站在床边，说出了进房间以来第一句话。  
就猜到是这样。Jim在内心叹了口气，侧过头视线落在床边的夜读灯上。  
他其实能够理解Spock这样急色的理由。  
造访上一颗M级星球时，当地任性的王储要求他留下作为伴侣，还破坏了进取号的脉冲引擎。虽然最后凭借Spock的理智和Jim高超的谈判手段事件得以顺利解决，没有演变成外交事故，但在从那颗星球到星舰基地进行维修的路上，Spock的脸色还是差到不能再差。  
更糟糕的是，那名王储依照种族习惯在他身上留下了类似信息素的标记，只有进行性行为后才能消除。这种宣告所有权一样的行为彻底激怒了Spock。虽然Jim自己闻不到，但是天生感官灵敏的瓦肯人立刻便察觉了，当时的Spock就像是领地被侵犯的野兽。  
不得不说，占有欲爆发的Spock该死的性感。Jim在内心偷笑起来。他伸手勾过Spock的脖子，相隔一层刘海彼此前额相贴。  
“我只属于你。”Jim用Spock曾对他说过的瓦肯语低声安抚，另一手则与他交换了一个缠绵的瓦肯吻。

Jim很快就脱到全身只剩一条内裤，Spock却还站在床边慢条斯理地叠他到科学官蓝衫，这会儿他又不着急了。Jim干脆膝行至Spock面前去解他的制服裤子，连同内裤一起剥开。  
不同于本人的冷静克制，内裤里翠绿的黄瓜早就跃跃欲试。  
其实Spock吃起来一点都不像黄瓜。Jim这样想着将半勃的硬物含入口中，快速而轻柔吮吸了几下，听到Spock发出一声粗重的喘息。  
“需要让精液接触身体黏膜才能去掉标记，对吧？”Jim边向身前的人确认边用手指轻刮阴茎敏感的头部，“虽然让你射进我屁股里也可以，但我猜你应该不想在我身上有别人味道的情况下干我。”  
“只好请你先来一发了。”Jim眯起眼睛笑得狡猾，说完再次收紧双颊裹紧口中的阴茎，引出瓦肯人隐忍的闷哼。Jim一前一后移动头部，发出“咕啾”声，他故意没有吞咽下唾液，大量透明的液体和Spock分泌的爱液混在一起，将深绿色的阴茎染上一层晶亮的水光。  
“再对我做更过分的事情也可以噢。”他从喉咙深处发出低笑，一边用舌头爱抚茎身，极尽所能地诱惑道。做这种事不仅仅是想讨Spock欢心而已，即使只在做爱的时候也好，他期待瓦肯人剥去理智，在欲望的驱使下陷入狂热。  
“你这里在说，想要更多哦。”过多的液体从嘴角滑向下颌，他调皮地用舌尖轻点几下前端的小孔，然后张口包住整根阳具用力吮吸。  
“唔——！”Spock的手倏然扣住他的两颊，又像被烫到一样马上松开。  
只差一点点。  
当他的手袭上Spock分身的根部触摸到一片柔软后，他听到身上的人猛烈地倒抽一口气，然后用怜惜又不容拒绝的语气说道：“请原谅，Jim……”  
十指探进他的发间，坚硬的龟头径直地撞进喉咙深处，眼泪瞬间涌出眼眶。  
他如愿以偿地令Spock失控。  
怪力瓦肯揪得Jim头皮发痛，他不禁心疼起自己的头发。回想起来，小时候他也留过傻兮兮的锅盖头，这绝对不能让Spock知道，不然他就再没嘲笑瓦肯人审美的立场了。Sam离家出走后他就剪掉刘海，叛逆男孩就该有叛逆的样子。  
口腔被粗暴地使用着，Jim感到下颌一阵发酸，但是依然缩紧嘴巴想取悦Spock。“嗯……”扶住他头的双手忽然将他拉远，Jim还没反应过来，白浊喷薄而出。Jim知道Spock是不想他被精液呛到，但这样反而让比液体更浓稠的粘液都射在他的脸上。  
Spock倒抽一口气，匆忙帮他擦去脸上的液体。Jim一抬眼便看到Spock通体绿成一棵菠菜。呵，这模样无论看多少次都那么有趣。  
“这样我身上就只有你的味道了。”Jim压低嗓音，挺起胸膛用乳尖磨蹭着依然在吐出爱液的铃口，不放过任何挑逗他爱人的机会，“当然，里面也要。”他用食指抹去胸前的白色痕迹，伸出舌尖舔了一下。  
瓦肯人立刻气势汹汹地压上来。

舌尖被捉住，柔嫩的软肉被卷入对方口中细细舔吮。像是要向他报复刚才的戏弄，Spock强硬地夺走了他身体的控制权，他现在只能被动地跟着对方的步调，按照对方的期望予取予求。  
“哈啊，哈，呼……嗯唔……”分开的短暂空隙里Jim大口地喘息，接着Spock像是要将彼此交融一般更加用力吻过来。  
他背靠着Spock坚实的胸膛坐在Spock怀里，对方的手臂从他腋下穿过，手掌和手指灵活地揉弄柔软的胸部，同时用食指按着乳尖打转。那里被Spock开发成了他的敏感点之一，稍加撩拨，快感便一波波向下身涌去。  
“再怎么揉也没有奶水的，混蛋……”Spock终于放过了他的嘴唇，Jim立刻抱怨出声，无所适从地摇晃肩膀。对乳头的爱抚变成了食指和拇指一起，轻弹，拨弄，拉扯，再以指甲刻划，抠弄。胸口好胀，但又好舒服，身体因为快感变得越来越热。  
他属于很难锻炼出肌肉的体质，就算从前一直坚持健身，胸前也没能增添多少分量。但是他们刚刚一起去星舰基地领新制服时，后勤人员却随口提到他的胸围涨了几公分。  
他愤愤地瞪着身旁的尖耳朵，而那家伙还骄傲地挺直了脊背。  
等到Spock终于玩够了，Jim便被他翻身压回床垫里。内裤不知被丢到床下哪里，他们终于赤裸相对。  
瓦肯人的手从他的肩头滑至胸前，在小腹间流连再接着充分感受大腿内侧肌肤的柔软，最后轻轻握住白皙纤细的脚踝。那处平日里好好藏在制服靴里的部位，就像是自留地一样，是等待被人探索的惊喜。  
漂亮的手指在肌肤上色情又优雅地滑动，动作缓慢而温柔，但只要瓦肯人稍一收紧施力便能将那关节捏碎。  
“Jim，请停下那危险的想象。我永远不会那么做。”读到他心思的爱人出声提醒，露出担心的表情。  
作为伴侣，只有给予愉悦才是被允许的——Spock用行动如此诉说着，舔吮着从脚踝到膝窝的肌肤，在小腿上留下蜿蜒的水痕，发出“啧啧”的亲吻声。  
与此同时，Spock另一只手的两根手指快速地在他体内进出，伴随着大量的润滑剂，发出更清晰的水声。来自后穴的快感和脚踝的刺激，一同折磨着Jim的羞耻心。  
“已经很湿了，来吧，Spock，快进来！”他摇摆腰肢，忍不住催促道。  
“还不够，要从里到外都湿透才能保证插入过程顺利，让伴侣在性爱中感到疼痛是不合逻辑的。”  
Spock一副置身事外的模样，继续开拓人类下身黏滑的甬道。  
因为之前发泄过，才能更加游刃有余地玩弄他的身体。又是这样，苛责着全身的敏感点，将他一次次逼上欲望的巅峰，却就是不肯痛快地满足他。  
“求你……Spock，操我。”再无法忍耐了。他极力张开腿，分开隐秘的入口，“把你的瓦肯老二捅进我的屁股里，让我除了你，再没办法思考任何事情！”  
谁都没办法拒绝他宇宙第一完美的臀部。Spock绝对会赞同这个意见。没有其他选项。  
进入的过程缓慢温柔却又难耐磨人，Jim干脆双腿环上Spock的腰，用力一勾——他们身体的距离终于缩短为负数。  
在Spock猛烈的进攻下，Jim吃力地环抱住他的脖子，肿胀的乳尖随着身下的撞击一下下摩擦着对方的胸膛。后穴被欲望反复贯穿，体液在甬道内交融，下身更是一片汁水淋漓。  
“用力……再深一些，呀啊啊，操死我……嗯啊——！”  
身上的人立即回应了他的要求，重重地碾压过深处的腺体。“我明白你的话只是某种比喻，严格来讲，我很愿意执行除了死以外的那部分命令。”  
快感的交换是公平的，Spock一边用力在他体内挺动一边索取报酬。火热的手掌放肆地蹂躏着他的臀部，好像在揉捏两团松软的白面包。除了饲养毛球，显然Spock在他身上又发现了新乐趣。  
“我的屁股不是Tribble……啊，够了，别摸了！”大脑被快感麻痹后，他不小心将本该藏在心里的抱怨说出口。  
算啦，无论那种方式，作弊的瓦肯人都听得一清二楚。Jim索性放弃了最后一丝坚持，放空思绪，将身体完全交给Spock。  
他被Spock翻来覆去地折腾，体液蹭得满床都是，真正意义上里面外面都是Spock的味道。迎来第三次高潮之后，Spock突然加快了抽送的速度，瓦肯的三倍持久力也终于濒临极限。  
“呃啊，哈……哈……再多些……”已经没法思考了，好像在前几次射精时连同脑子一起射出去了一样。Jim只知道缩紧后穴，让包裹着阳具的肉壁尽快榨出Spock的精华。  
突然Spock的嘴唇袭击了他的颈窝。“不行！咿啊……Spock！”他调动最后一丝力气挣扎着想躲开，却被瓦肯人牢牢按在墙上，紧接着一阵暖流释放在他体内。  
“好烫……哈……呃啊……”感受到精液股股注入，他还是发出满足的呻吟声。拥有固定床伴的好处之一便是能放心体会被填满的感觉。  
满溢的液体顺着大腿滑下，和汗水一起，在膝盖附近汇成一小滩。阴茎已经从体内退出，Spock还紧贴着他的后背，像只猫科动物般对他的脖子又舔又蹭。  
“撒娇也没用哦，约好了不准在脖子上留下痕迹的，你违约了，中校。”厉声质问下，Spock的动作顿时一滞，刚刚还扣在他胯部怎么掰都掰不开的双手，立刻乖乖松开了。

 

“噢！我讨厌你，Spock！”稍微恢复力气后，Jim爬下床，在镜子前左右转动脑袋，无力地呻吟道。他原以为Spock只在后颈处留下了痕迹，结果爱咬人的瓦肯趁他爽得昏了头的时候，给他嘬出一条项链来？  
在这些罪证消失前他只得用衣物遮住它们，而那意味着他本就偏短的脖子会被衬得更短。  
身体的这一缺陷是某次他在河滨镇的酒吧与人调情被拒绝后，对方好心告诉他的。那之后，他知道了去泡妞时最好穿圆领衫或者把衬衫扣子多解开几颗，领带或领结更是尽力避免。  
所以，他讨厌星联的军礼服，衣领硬挺的面料会把他顶出双下巴，让他看上去像个没脖子的不倒翁。  
而某个被他甩进衣柜深处的红色皮革项圈，自然当选为他购买过的最失败的情趣用品。  
根据推销员的说法，白皙纤细的颈项被象征臣服的项圈所束缚，反衬出禁欲又脆弱的美感，激起人凌虐的欲望。  
——但是他戴上后看起来就像套了个治疗骨折的颈椎固定器。那模样实在太蠢，他恨不得给镜子里的自己来上一拳。  
Jim甚至可以想像Spock在见到这东西后会认真询问他的脖子是否受伤，然后呼叫McCoy寻求医疗帮助。  
简直是灾难。Jim把那段回忆从脑子里赶走，眼前还有更紧急的问题。这些紫红色的印记少说也要五天才能消失。进取号在星舰基地的维修在两日后结束，这两天内他还可以用围巾稍加掩盖。重返工作岗位，换回制服后可怎么办。  
他要带着这明晃晃的性爱符号去向基地的司令道别嘛？那他宁愿以挨几针为代价去找Bones帮忙。  
好吧，就这样。  
Jim下定决心把自己交由医生宰割，他现在更想洗个热水澡。转身之际，他感觉自己踢翻了什么东西。仍维持着整齐叠放状态的两色制服滑出了提包，Jim忽然想起了件被忽略的事实。  
五年任务的第三年，星际舰队更新了制服制式。不同于先前在统一的黑色打底衫外罩上三色制服，新制服只是在领口处加多一圈黑边的假两件，因此衣领要比从前要高许多，完全可以遮住他脖子上的可疑印记。  
但是，在吻痕消失之后，无论是否出于自愿，在今后的探索任务中，他依然必须身着这套愚蠢的高领制服。  
Jim突然不确定这究竟是幸还是不幸了。他犹豫地站在浴室门口，把本就乱糟糟的金发揉得更乱。  
“Jim，你是否正为某事困扰？”说话间，Spock走到他身边用两指摩挲着他的耳垂。  
就像他对Spock的尖耳朵满怀兴趣，Spock同样对他的圆耳朵倍加“关照”。指腹的轻抚后，温润的嘴唇便贴上了耳廓，舌头还探进耳道，发出让人害羞的水声。Jim瞬间一个激灵，声音颤抖地命令道：“放开我，Spock，我可没力气陪你再来一轮了。”  
这肯定能让Spock内心得意上许久，毕竟自己很少在滚床单方面认输。  
听他这么说，Spock便停止了挑逗行为，但反而得寸进尺地将他横抱起来。“我认为你接下来希望清洁身体，房间的浴室配备有浴缸，我相信你愿意尝试。”  
“嗯……”这的确是难得的机会，Jim大方地一甩头，“抱我去浴室，中校。”  
这场共浴之后会怎样发展，顺其自然好了。

 

“哟，舰长，我认为基地的气温可不适合戴围巾。还是说你脖子又过敏了？”Scott一手端着一个玻璃杯坐到Jim的左手边。既然处于登岸假期，Scott也不再满脑子都是科技学术杂志，他穿了身花纹夸张的金色休闲西服来酒吧，似乎还喷了香水。  
“如果还想要这周的工资，就安静喝你的威士忌，Scotty。”Jim假笑着瞪了他的轮机长一眼，还比划了下把嘴巴拉链拉上的动作。他现在脸很红，但那肯定不是酒精的缘故，他更愿意相信是由于羊绒围巾闷得他喘不上气。  
“如果真是那样，还让这小子在这儿悠闲喝酒就是我的失职，不过我很确定，他现在全身感到不适的部位只有屁股。”坐在Jim右手边的McCoy露出一副看透一切的表情。  
休假期间来酒吧除了和酒友互损外就是泡妞，但是由于Jim已经有一个醋意翻天的瓦肯男朋友，他在这儿能做的除了和酒友互损还是互损。  
他跟McCoy乐此不疲地在第三者面前互相揭发学院时期干过的糗事，酒吧的音乐吵得人脑仁疼，天知道Scott究竟听懂了多少。  
在说到Jim为了追学院话剧社的美女社长而自告奋勇参演王子，结果公主是个男人反串的那事时，几个身着具有强烈民族特色服饰的外星人走进酒吧，低调地占据了室内一个角落。  
Jim的视线随着那些人游移，好奇心让他忘了继续向Bones反击。  
“劳驾，伙计，你认识那些人吗？”相比坐在办公室看墙上的滚动新闻，Jim认为来酒吧打探消息更有效率。Jim向柜台里侧的酒吧老板挥手希望他靠近点，扯着嗓子打听别人私事可不好。  
“Antos 4星的外交使团，就加入联邦的有关条件进行交涉，他们在基地停留有一阵子了。”老板边擦拭杯子边说道，“那几个人从服饰来看，分别是武官和随行文员。”  
“这个星球的人掌握某种细胞蜕变技术，”McCoy突然接过话头，“一方面可以快速治愈伤口，另一方面还能够自如地调整细胞组织进而实现身体宏观层面上的变换。”  
“联邦就是看中了这项技术喽。”  
“应用到什么领域？间谍活动，敌后渗透？”Scott说到这个话题表现出莫名的兴奋。  
“这可比克林贡的隐形技术实用多了。”  
“Aye，我们绝对能把那群野蛮人打得尿裤子！”  
“话说回来，Bones为什么对他们了解得那么清楚？”Jim向身边的人投去狐疑的目光。  
“噢，先生们，”McCoy终于听不下去他们的讨论，眉毛竖起来，“你们怎么净在想些危险的事情！这是一项革命性的医学技术，某一期的星际医学周刊专门花了大篇幅介绍，别忘了我们的使命。”  
在过去两年多的任务中，进取号也曾遇到过能够自由变换身体结构的种族，但它们的能力是基于物种的“自然生物属性”，而非后天的研究成果，因此无法从它们那里获得更多科技上的支持。  
Jim端起杯子抿了一口， “这技术在医学上能做什么？”  
“断肢再生，器官修复，整形手术方面也将产生巨大突破，还有无数种可能。”McCoy仍皱着眉头，但是激动的两眼发光。  
“哇哦……”Jim轻声感叹。虽然脾气坏了点，他这位挚友的职业精神却是无可挑剔。  
“这么说Antos 4人即便结婚后，依然能和长相“不同”的人在一起？那个星球上的人活得真是幸福！”  
“理论上，是这样。”Scott的思维跨度有点大，但说得也没错。McCoy愣了一下，表示肯定。  
“呃……我倒觉得每天早上发现自己身边躺着长相不一样的人，这事蛮恐怖的。”Jim想象了一下，摇摇头。  
“你这每天都在陌生人床上醒过来的家伙说的什么傻话！”  
McCoy和Scott同时向他投来鄙夷的目光。  
“那都是多久以前的事了！我说的是在一段长期关系中！”  
他的两位高级军官依然满脸写着“死人Kirk”那样看着他。  
“太有魅力也是我的错吗？”Jim无奈地拖长语调。  
“行吧，拜你的非凡魅力所赐，我们才能暂时摆脱无聊的太空在这享受。”  
McCoy朝Scott举起酒杯，两个人像庆祝胜利一样在Jim面前碰杯，酒杯发出清脆的响声，换来Jim一个白眼。

 

两日后，进取号的维修如期结束。  
在此期间，作为暂时停留在基地内的高级军官，Jim参与了Antos 4的代表使团与联邦的其中一次会谈,反正他在基地也没有特别的事情可以做。代表使团所有人均是养眼的俊男美女，但Jim知道他们原本的形貌绝非如此，或许是因为与会官员都是类人种族的缘故，他们才决定以令人容易接受的样子出现在会议室内。  
不过坐下来没多久，Jim的心思就不知飞去哪了——外交代表正在念的都是报告里他已经看过的信息，自己稍微走神一下也无妨吧。  
少年时代Jim还没意识到自己的相貌有多么英俊出众，他从未想过将其作为优势加以利用。相反，他把自己藏起来，逃避成为人们视线的焦点，还故意留了长刘海盖住半张脸。  
尽管那种怯懦的性格不久后就随着他老爸的古董车一起被抛到悬崖下了。  
直到某天他被高年级的学长堵在放学路上，莫名挨了一顿拳头。后来Jim知道，那家伙的告白被暗恋的女孩直接了当地拒绝，而女孩儿的心上人恰好是他。对方叫嚣说，他除了张漂亮脸蛋外一无是处。  
那时Jim才意识到，自己大概长得还不错。  
总体来说他对自己的身体感到满意，但是细胞蜕变还真是种方便的技术，如果联邦能够与对方达成协议，人类便也可以毫无副作用地改变自己身体的某一部分——Jim下意识地摸了下脖子。  
那天的会议结束后，代表团的态度仍然暧昧不明，希望日后再进一步磋商。对联邦而言这自然是一个令人遗憾的结果，但Jim相信好事多磨。  
晚上的时候，Jim有意无意地和Spock提到，他能否接受自己改变外貌。一开始Spock以为自己是想重拾那个半途而废的增肌计划，无所谓地点点头。但是他后来明白自己是想从基本骨架层面上改变身体，便严肃地表示反对。而且第二天一早，Spock说是要协助监督基地的科研工作，天还没亮就出门了。  
明明下午就要离港，还掺合什么研发项目啊，分明是找借口躲自己。  
现在，Jim走出准将办公室，他刚刚和基地的负责人交代完毕工作。距离规定的离港时间还有两小时左右，可以找个露天咖啡厅看看书什么的。  
一闲下来，Jim就想起了正跟他闹别扭的男朋友。他完全不清楚自己又做错什么触犯了Spock的禁忌，当然也没打算道歉。该不会是他误会自己也想图新鲜娶个Antos 4的女人吧……  
Jim用手指转着军官帽胡思乱想，刚踏出舰队大楼，他正想着的人突然出现在他面前。  
“Spock？”Jim一个手抖差点没拿住帽子，“你不是说要忙到下午吗？”  
“任务已提前结束，请立即随我回舰上做临行整备。”Spock面无表情地简短回答。他早上离开时穿的应该是灰色军官制服，现在换成了舰上工作服。  
“不用急着回舰上，港口控制室还没联络我。我们先去吃午餐怎么样？”  
“恕我拒绝。请尽快随我至科学部，有重要事项要需向您汇报。”  
Jim还不死心，正想撒娇，忽然发现Spock看他的眼神异常疏离冷漠。好像回到他们刚认识时那样。  
Jim顿时心下一痛。他沉默了几秒钟，深吸口气，拿出通讯器。  
“Kirk致传送室，锁定我的坐标，传送两人上舰。”  
从传送室去科学部的路不长。  
虽然表面上一切如常，Spock的刘海一丝不苟，身姿挺拔，步伐稳健。但Jim就是莫名觉得气氛有些古怪。Spock与他相隔一步的距离，在斜后方走着。总觉得该说点什么。  
“实验一切顺利，中校？”Jim挑了个工作方面的话题。Spock面不改色地向他汇报了实验细节，还说了一连串他不是很懂的专业名词。Jim点头含糊地应付过去，又问：“你还在生我的气，因为昨天晚上的事？”  
没有回答。  
Spock不是冷漠寡言的人，若他选择不开口，只是因为他认定交谈是不必要的，相反，有的时候Spock甚至话痨到Jim想打他。  
就算这家伙还在介意昨天的话题，他至少该回答一句“瓦肯人不会生气。”对于他大副的反常状态，Jim只能认为这家伙真的生气了。那就不能让Spock在这种状态下工作。  
打定主意后，Jim带着Spock在路口处左转，忽然将他拉进一间资料室。  
“舰长，我相信我们的目的地是科学部。”  
Spock依然保持着双手背在身后的姿势。  
“是的，在解决我们之间的问题后。”Jim带着Spock向房间里走，面对面地站定，“有时候我真的搞不懂你的瓦肯脑子在想什么，所以你究竟有什么不满，就痛快地说出来。”Jim抱起双臂，准备接受逻辑之神的洗礼。可对方没有回答他的问题，只是四下打量起这个房间。  
“请允许我再次确认。”短暂的沉默后，Spock突然加重语气问道，“此处不会有船员进入。”  
“当然，我了解舰上每个房间的每个细节。除了定期检查，没人会来的。”Jim不明白Spock问这个做什么，但是他发现他的大副终于弯起了嘴角，那个类似微笑的表情让Jim稍稍放松了神经，不由得也笑起来。  
“所以你可以在这做任何想做的事。”Jim也不知道自己在暗示什么，他忽然拉进两人的距离，捧住Spock的脸吻下去。  
“砰——”  
Jim的头撞上了背后的收纳柜。没有亲吻，没有拥抱，他被Spock粗暴地推开。  
眼神接触的瞬间，Jim从面前之人的眼神中捕捉到了瓦肯人绝对不应有的情绪。  
这家伙不是Spock。  
虽然还没完全理清状况，Jim仍以最快的速度摸向腰间的通讯器。  
“Kirk呼叫舰桥——”刚刚甩开翻盖手中的通讯器就被对方踢飞，对方的拳头紧接着呼啸而来。Jim立即与眼前的冒牌货在狭小的资料室里扭打起来。  
对方复制了Spock的样子却没能复制他的瓦肯三倍力量，Jim甚至占到上风。他灵活地一闪身扣住对方的肩膀，另一手将对方的手臂扭到背后，同时一脚踢向那人的膝盖将他按在地上。  
“表明你的身份入侵者！你现在正在攻击一名联邦高级军官，联邦有权——”  
话未说完，Jim只感觉手中一轻，假Spock的手臂凭空消失了，他手中握有的只有空空的袖管。  
在他惊讶地瞪大双眼的一瞬间，锋利的匕首刺进Jim身体，尖锐疼痛让他发出一声惨叫，对方接着毫不留情地又刺下三刀。  
利刃割开皮肉后留下的冰冷温度麻痹了疼痛感，从伤口处流淌至全身，意识仿佛也被冻结了。  
操，真是失算。  
倒在地上的前一秒他仍死死盯着对方的脸。知觉剥离之时，Jim还暗自庆幸对方掏出的是匕首而不是相位枪。也许是因为联邦下达了武器携带禁令，那样还算走运。

 

当Jim再次取回视觉的时候，除了舰上设备低沉的嗡鸣声，四下再无声响。  
Jim不清楚距离假Spock离开后又过了多久，也不清楚进去号现在仍在空港还是已驶入太空。

不过他确定自己刚刚晕过去了。通常失血过多的情况下，一旦昏迷便再没可能醒过来。但自己就是挣扎着睁开了眼睛。  
连呼痛的力气都没有，Jim完全依靠意志力用还能动的向房间另一头的操作终端爬行。他绝对无法忍受有个混蛋在他的船上胡作非为，尽管他现在能做到的事有限。  
那么至少——  
“电脑……全舰红色警戒，舰长授权码……”  
在念完最后一位字母后，他再次陷入黑暗。

 

Jim躺在医疗湾的生物床上，百无聊赖地盯着枕头边屏幕上规律变化的读数。恢复意识的时候房间内只有他自己，虽然依然倍感疲惫，但他不想再睡了。忽然，Jim听到房门划开的声音，他赶紧闭上眼睛，放松身体。  
Jim自认这次没有呈英雄或者放任自己置身危险，但无论如何，受了那么重的伤，一定又会被Bones念叨到死，现在还是装睡更稳妥。  
来人走到他床边，没有检查他的身体状况或调适任何仪器，只是静静站着。  
“Captain，读数显示，您正处于清醒状态。为何您假装仍然昏迷。”冷静而低沉的嗓音不带感情地陈述道。  
“Spock！”Jim立刻惊喜地喊出声，他猛地坐起身，可身子刚到半空中又无力地倒回床上，不过他眼中依然尽是飞扬的神采，“我还以为是Bones，吓得头发都要飞起来了，快跟我说说，你怎么让船脱险的？”  
他的大副没有纠正他夸张的形容，有条不紊地开始详细讲解事件原委。没有愤怒的说教，也没有露出关切的表情，但这样才是Spock的作风。  
如Jim所料，入侵者是Antos 4星外交使团的人，他混入舰上意图获取武器装备方面的技术资料，以此牵制联邦。他将自己击晕后变成自己的样子在舰上活动，在逃脱前还进入轮机部试图引爆进取号的反物质舱，好在被Spock及时发现并制止。  
据Spock说，他在早上遇到了Antos 4的使者并与之交谈过，这也就是为何那个假瓦肯能说出实验的相关细节，却对“昨天晚上的事”闭而不谈。  
“起爆装置已拆除，那名间谍也已移送联邦军事法庭。调查部门采集相关证据后准予我们继续执行任务，我从相关人员处了解到，Antos4 的官方机构在事发之后几乎立即发表了声明，称该间谍完全是出于追求自身功勋为目的擅自行动，欲与此事撇清关系。我来医疗湾之前，进取号刚刚从星舰基地离港，进入曲速，Mr.Sulu暂时接管舰桥。”  
“又是这种伎俩，啧。后面的事就交给军法部门操心吧。谢谢，Mr.Spock”非常全面的报告。得到了意料中的完善答复后，Jim的肩膀放松下来。“抱歉，没能帮上什么忙。”  
“并非如此，你与入侵者的缠斗为识破其计划争取了宝贵时间，及时触发红色警报更是挽救了全体船员。你作为指挥官的表现无可挑剔，所以请安心休息，船员们都真诚期待你的康复。”  
“放心，很快我就会恢复到让Bones一刻不拖延地将我踢出医疗湾的状态！”Jim知道，Spock最后一句话明明是他自己的心声，却偏要拿船员们当掩护，这么不坦率的样子，让他又生出逗弄的心思。  
“晚上没有我在你枕边，所以感到寂寞嘛，中校？”他别有深意地朝Spock眨眨眼，满心等着对方一本正经地反驳自己，却看对方的嘴角绽放出令人安心的微笑。  
“是的。我希望每个夜晚都能够有你陪伴。”  
Jim一下子被噎住了。Spock在他面前表露人类情绪的次数越来越多，刚刚还使用了“希望”这种带有明显情感偏好的词汇。他本想看瓦肯人被戳中心思时窘迫的模样，结果反倒是他在那温柔的注视下满脸通红。  
“对了，”Jim假装咳嗽两声，将话题引回公事，“虽然我不感到惊讶，但还是挺好奇，你是如何立刻发现那间谍不是我的？”  
“我最开始遇到他时，他变作你的样子。不过我亲了他之后那家伙把我推出好几米远，原本天衣无缝的伪装一下子就露馅了。”说到这，Jim忍不住笑起来。  
或许，Antos4 派来的间谍一开的伪装目标就是他，按照计划借故接近并袭击他，然后以舰长身份盗取资料。可惜那个不走运的间谍偏偏变成了Spock的模样。  
“你吻了入侵者？”Spock顿时皱起眉头，罕见地拉长语调，锐利无匹的目光锁定在自己身上。  
Jim忽然担心他会立即呼叫舰桥，让进取号掉头返回星舰基地，将怒气所指的对象大卸八块。  
“因为对方顶着你的脸，这也是没办法的事情！啊啊，过去的事别想了，你还没回答我的问题呢！”他赶紧搪塞过去，Spock周身散发的威压才散去。  
“即便再高明的变形技术仍存在破绽。潜入进取号的计划是仓促间制定的，Antos4 的间谍只能以肉眼收集到的数据进行变化。”  
所以要靠目不能及之处的区别来辨认，比如衣服覆盖下的胎记之类的？不过他身上可没有类似的标记。  
“嗯，具体是指什么？”  
“吻痕。”Spock平静地回答，“我在三日前留下的吻痕，理应继续存续。显然，入侵者忽略了这一点。”  
“哦……啊，这样。”Jim讪笑着移开视线。操！他早该想到是这个。  
Spock似乎很在意他的反应。“Jim，我一直想知道，为何你特别介意颈部的痕迹？”  
“唔……因为……每次你留下吻痕，我都必须穿高领衫，或者用其他什么东西遮住脖子，很麻烦哎。”  
Spock若有所思迟疑了片刻，垂下视线，“Jim……你不愿向他人宣告我们间的关系，你并不希望他人知道，我们彼此拥有？”Spock的声音依然平稳镇定，受伤的神色一闪而过，淹没在如海般深沉的表情后。

“你在想什么啊！Spock！”  
令人心疼的表情虽然只有一瞬，也足以让Jim心慌意乱。他用身体所能允许的最大音量喊出来，“如果没有舰队那些该死的规章制度，我们现在都能当爸爸了！我恨不得马上和你结婚！”  
他挣扎着去拉Spock的手，Spock立刻上前一步被他引导着坐到床边。  
仔细一想，他之前含糊的态度，的确是有“不希望公开两人关系”的嫌疑。在更大的误解产生前，必须明明白白跟Spock说清楚这才行。  
“其实是为了避免尴尬。”Jim长吁短了一口气，“就算被你嘲笑不合逻辑我也要说，人类是没有办法不在意他人看法的。”带着一脖子吻痕去舰桥值班，无疑于告诉所有人，他又欲求不满地在他大副的床上翻来覆去了一整晚。  
“我们的关系在舰上早就是公开的秘密，但是被太多的目光注视仍会感到不舒服，这样能够理解吗？话说回来，我真正在意的也不是吻痕，是衣领……”越到后面，Jim的声音越小，最后变成了喃喃自语。  
瓦肯人不解地沉默了半分钟。  
“你对新制服的设计有所不满？”  
“应该说我对所有高领服饰不满，因为我的脖子太短，新制服会让我看上去像……脑袋直接摆在了身体上。很难看吧。”Jim用还能动的左手在空中比划着，然后感到有些头痛地揉揉眉心，“我应该早一点跟你说的……”  
不知道Spock作何感想。在意外表，真不像是自己会做的事呢。他不由得抿紧嘴唇。过去自己也曾注重日常着装，但都怀着十分功利的目的，争夺床伴或者与人打赌怄气。面对Spock时则不同，自己只是单纯的希望在他身边时展现自己最好的一面。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“咦？”Spock饱含愧疚说嗓音将Jim从自我厌弃的情绪中拉出来。“喂，明明是我在安慰你，为什么要突然道歉啊？”  
Spock整个头都低了下去，过了一会又刷地抬起来，眼神坚定。“我理应更早向你坦白。”  
“你的身体非常美丽，担忧与不满是毫无根据的。于我而言，你即是人类男性的完美范本。”  
“说什么……完美……”Jim难以置信地嘟囔着，被这段深情告白噎住了。他这才明白，那天晚上Spock为何那么生气。  
如果他自己都怀疑自己，那么这般迷恋自己的Spock岂不就像个傻瓜一样。  
“你真的这么想吗？”Jim不禁扬起嘴角，语调轻快。  
“千真万确。美丽，短暂易逝，我更欣赏的是你的坚强和睿智。但必须承认，在第一次见到你的身体时，我即为它深深吸引，被你的美丽夺走了一切心神。”  
被爱人如此赞美，说不开心绝对是骗人的。Jim感觉全身的血液正沸腾翻涌，好像身上盖的被子和穿的病号服都在瓦肯人炙热的目光下蒸发了，自己正赤身裸体地呈现在Spock面前。  
“我为能占有这幅完美的身体而荣幸，每时每刻。”Spock俯下身凑到他肩头，在锁骨附近落下一吻。动作轻柔，却让Jim浑身颤栗。  
对Spock来说，什么才是完美的。  
是巧妙绘制的星图，是精确到小数点后两位的数字，是未加修饰客观精准的专业术语。  
现在Spock说，他认为自己是完美的。非常情绪化的表达。这就是瓦肯人表达爱慕的方式。  
“完全的不合逻辑，”他笑着说，将Spock的身体拉近。并非想惹Spock生气，那是发自内心的真实想法。  
“但我接受。”  
闭上双眼，交换呼吸，最开始只是确认彼此存在的嘴唇轻触，然后逐渐加深，唇舌交缠浑然忘我。

直到一个暴怒的声音响起。  
“Damn it！Spock，他现在还是个病人！你们克制一下好吗！”

 

在脖子上的吻痕消失那天，Jim如愿以偿地被打包丢出医疗湾。他精神百倍地踏出电梯，从Sulu那接掌舰桥。  
“情况汇报，Mr.Checov。”Jim坐下后顺势交叠起双腿。  
“动力正常，传感器正常，我们正处于去往Scallen星系的航线。”  
“谢谢。希望那个星系会有什么有趣的生物或者科学现象，我正在医疗湾躺得快要生锈了。”  
“对了！”Checov忽然转过椅子朝舰长神秘兮兮地看了一眼，“我还有件例行报告，Kaptain。”  
接着他在操作台上“啪啪”敲了几下。  
“自五年任务开始至今我们遭遇的各种事件中，绑架舰长的21起，探访的新种族要求舰长留下成为王室伴侣的23起，夺取舰长身体的15起，当地人扣留舰长共同生活的起12起，企图夺取星舰控制权的，算上这一次的——58起，Sir。”  
“您要加油了，舰长，银美人的魅力就要超过您了。”Sulu也转过椅子笑着说。  
“看在我屁股的份上，我还是把魅力收起来的好。”  
舰桥众人整齐地看向站在舰长椅后的科学官。只见他面不改色地坐回工作台前。

 

结束工作回到舱房沐浴以后，Jim从衣柜深处把项圈翻出来重新戴到脖子上。对着镜子看了又看，Jim觉得或许它没有自己以为的那么糟糕。  
Jim在脑子开始构想各种以前错过的情趣玩法，对于BDSM之类他没什么特别的执着，偶尔尝试下也不错。而且，他倒不认为戴上一个项圈就是交出了他的自尊，Spock自然清楚这点。  
现在，只等他的男朋友从实验室归来。  
“请求入内，Captain.”  
熟悉的声音适时响起，Jim扭着屁股踱到门口。他们将享受一个美好的夜晚。  
开门的瞬间，他清楚地看到对方的表情由冷静转为惊愕，接着变成渴望。贪婪的目光落在他的裸体上下游移，在注意到脖子上的项圈时，热切的眼神即便用“痴迷”来形容亦不为过。  
哎，看呆了吗。Jim心中满是得意，眯起眼睛扬起一个最甜腻的笑容。  
“欢迎回来，主人。” 

END


End file.
